The invention relates to a method for deboning leg pieces of slaughtered animals such as turkeys or cattle, sheep, pigs or other poultry or livestock.
Many proposals have already been made for deboning leg pieces, wherein use is made of mechanical means and wherein manual work is limited to a minimum. The problem that occurs here is that the meat piece is difficult to hold in place and position during the processing, for instance the removing of the meat from the bone. The problem occurring here is that the removing elements cannot properly follow the bone surface.